ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Hadley
Josh Hadley was born in Kotzebue Alaska on July 1984. Hadley is an American professional wrestler, and currently using the ring name The Nugget Man in 2WWF. Career Future Of Wrestling Josh Hadley made his in ring debut on July 2006 in Future Of Wrestling. He would come to the ring with cans of beer, smoking a cigarette, and with a weapon(Such as a steel chair or a Singapore cane). He was given the nickname Hardcore Hak by other wrestlers. He lost every match he had on Showcase and won a hardcore match on his Pay-Per-View debut, at the Fall Brawl. In his match he injured Kyle Hirst. He would spend a short time in FOW, becaused FOW closed down 2 weeks later after the PPV. The last episode of Showcase before FOW closed, The Nugget Man beat up another wrestler with a Singapore cane. Showcase's GM Corda ordered him to have a match with him, but The Nugget Man refused and left the arena. After that he joined the 2WWF. One the first episode of Breackdown The Nugget Man was in an Over the Top Rope Challenge, which he lost. The next week he faced a returning Kyle Hirst, after The Nugget Man injured him. This time The Nugget Man lost to Kyle Hirst. At the Revelation Pay-Per-View GM Corda booked The Nugget Man in a match with 2 woman. He saw this an insult and never showed up to a 2WWF show again. The Nugget Man then showed up at a WWA Pay-Per-View and shot a promo. After The Nugget Man never showed up for any other WWA show. Later after FOW came back in late 2006 he decided not to go back on Showcase or any PPVs, but instead only wrestle in dark matchs. Return to 2WWF and Honor of Xtreme FOW yet again died. Most of the roster yet again went to the 2WWF. He waited a month until rejoining the 2WWF. His first Breackdown back he lost a match by DQ. After he joined Honor of Xtreme. Internet Wrestling Alliance Instead of becoming more active in 2WWF or HOX Hadley joined the Internet Wrestling Alliance. He became part of the Doom For You federation. On the Doom For You's first WarZone, The Nugget Man won a 3-way ladder match to become the fist IWA World champion. Then he defended the IWA title at Russell Championship Wrestling's first Pay Per View. He retained the title by DQ after Paul Russell low blowed him. Right after Hadley fought Russell in a hardcore match for the RCW Championship, witch he lost after E. Hardy interfeared. At RCW's next show after the PPV, Hadley lost the IWA World title in a last man standing match with E. Hardy. On April 28 The Nugget Man got a rematch for the IWA World title, but was attacked but Bart Sherman from behind, so Sherman insteed won title. On May 20 The Nugget Man was in a 15 min hardcore battle royal for the RCW title. He pinned the RCW champ Warrior Wrath in 26 seconds after a capture suplex. He was declared the new RCW Champion, althouth the match would go on. 34 seconds later he lost the title to The Wrecker after Wrecker powerslamed him. The Nugget Man would win the title again 10 minutes and 17 seconds into the battle royal by pinning King of Swing who won the title a minute ago. He held the title for a second time for 54 seconds after Warrior Wrath won the title. The Nugget Man become the first person to hold the title twice. Warrior Wrath won the battle royal after pinning Josh Awesome to win the title a 3rd time. The Nugget Man after started a feud with Bart Sherman over the World title. Insteed of getting a title shot he was booked in a match with Sherman's new bodyguard Test at IWA Warfare, a match he lost. Two Worlds Wrestling Fedderation Hadley become angery with the IWA management for giving him a bad push. He signed with The 2WWF for a third time by November 2007. His time in 2WWF was short again only being in a few dark matches. Independents On February 8, 2008 Hadley signed with Elite Wrestling Carnage. He also signed a developmental deal with the Championship Wrestling Federation. Not liking the style of both feds he left. He feuded with 2 Cool Bart Jones over The IWA World title. Hadley was never able to beat Jones for the title. Hadley then began to tag team with John Mark Forrester, calling them selfs The Kotzebue Outlaws. They would end up feuding with Edboy and Zach Haviland. The teams would trade minor tag team championships in the IWA. The Kotzebue Outlaws became the IWA World tag team champs, after a no show from The Haviland Brothers. In their final match, The Haviland Brothers defeated The Kotzebue Outlaws in a loser leaves the IWA steel cage match at IWA SuperClash2. Return to 2WWF and FOW Months after losing to The Haviland Brothers, The Kotzebue Outlaws signed with The 2WWF on July 1, 2008. At Summer Saniturium The Kotzebue Outlaws made a surprise appearance, defeating The Jobberton Brothers in the opening match. The Nugget Man also showed up to Press Conference for the reopening of Future of Wrestling. Entrance Music In FOW Hadley used Headstrong. In 2WWF Hadley used Perfect Strangers by Deep Purple. After in IWA Hadley used Break Stuff. He is currently using Born To Raise Hell by Moterhead in EWC. He uses Stayin' Alive by N-Trance in CWF. Championships *IWA World Heavyweight Championship *RCW Heavyweight Championship‎(2 time) Finishers/Trademarks White Russian Legsweep (Russian legsweep with Singapore cane across opponent's throat) Rolling Rock (Senton bomb on to a ladder that has been placed on the opponents chest) Hangover (Pilediver) Nuggetmission (Bostan Crab) Bitchin' Legdrop (Diving legdrop) Handler information josh_hadley1991@yahoo.com Profiles 2WWF Profile CWF Profile D D